Red and Leafs Adventure!
by FieryLeaf12
Summary: Pokemon with a twist!
1. The journey begins!

13 year old Leaf Green was about to receive her first Pokémon Wake up honey! Said her mother Whaa-? Said Leaf awakening from her slumber Today's the day you get your first Pokémon! Leafs mother continued. Now Leaf sat up. Thats Today?! Leaf yelled flummoxed She shot out of bed and put on a blue tank top and a red skirt as well as her trade mark red and white Brimmed hat. She slung her yellow bag over her shoulder. And turned to her mother Bye mom love you! She called as she ran out the door. Gotta make it to oaks! She said while checking her watch Look out! She said to a group of people she was charging through She checked her watch again as she got close to the lab And bumped into somebody and fell on her flank. She looked up to see Red also fallen down. Hi Red! She greeted Morning...Red grumbled picking up his things. Leaf continued to run past Red to the lab And Tripped over a boys out stretched Leg She went flying into a patch of grass Ow! She yelled She turned around to see her friend Blue What was that for?! She blurted he snickered Sorry I was stretching my legs and you ran over them. So I guess I'm not sorry! Said Blue Leaf scowled And started running again She saw the lab and when she got inside The professor wasn't there What?! Where is he?! She asked desperately. One Of professor oaks aids said He's out studying pidgeys. OH COME ON! Leaf Groaned She then started sprinting to the tall grass Hey! Said a man it's dangerous you can't go out in the tall grass! And you know what the little ball of sassafras Leaf did? She walked straight through the tall grass And started calling Professor Oak! Professor Oak? William Oak Where are you?! She suddenly saw something move in the tall grass and realized she didn't have a Pokémon W-who's there? She asked there was a spell of silence and then a purple rat jumped out looking menacingly at her H-Hey rattata she said backing away slowly you don't wanna hurt me...right? She said her voice trembling Rattata Bit into Leafs Leg AHHHHH she shrieked in agony and saw a Red Fire dog standing before her who Knocked out Rattata With professor Oak standing beside it P-p-professor! Leaf said shakily she drew in a sharp breath Oak didn't say much Follow me. He stated simply Leaf stayed close to professor Oak the whole time the man at the front said to Leaf Hey! I told you not to go out in the grass! He saw the mark on her leg Looks like ya paid the price kiddo Leaf nodded to scared to Argue Oak brought Leaf to the Lab Gramps! What took you so long? Blue said Leaf here got in a bit of trouble he said sternly Red asked what kind of trouble ? Did she ride her bike indoors? Blue chipped in. Oak said she went into the tall grass Without a Pokémon! Red seemed surprised Pshh Novice move. Blue said smugly Leaf as punishment you will have the Pokémon you want last! Leaf began to

Gain some of her old spirit back What?! She said hotly Fine. Pouted Leaf Oak pointed at Red you've been well disciplined this whole time he said Er...Are you a boy or a girl? Red seemed confused um I'm...a boy. Oh yes! Your that boy that's been rivals with my grandson since he was a baby! Everyone looked at Blue who said he's getting old alright...What was his name again? Gramps It's me blue! Said blue from the side Oak ignored him And red smirked I think his name was...Retard Ah yes. I remeber now his name is RETARD! Leaf seemed confused what the heck is going on? You pick first red said Oak But Gramps! Pleaded blue QUIET RETARD! Said Oak angrily Red looked at the three as leaf and Blue held their breath Red finally decided to pick Charmander whom he let out of the ! Exclaimed the fiery lizard Pokémon Hey buddy Red said Char! It said Now you pick RETARD Leaf sighed there was not a chance she could get the one she wanted now! I pick Squirtle! Said Blue Without a moments hesitation YES! Screamed Leaf in success Blue let Squirtle out of the ball Squirtle! It said I'm gonna make you stronger one day. Said Blue Squirtle nodded with a bit of reluctance Leaf let Bulbasaur out of the ball Bulba-saur! Said the plant dinosaur Hi my names Leaf I like to explore and this is red and blue they'll be here every now and then And I'm gonna train you if you want how does that sound?! Said Leaf in one big jumble of noise Bulbasaur seemed confused so it just nodded Oak said to red Red I need you to escort leaf to viridian city can you do that? He grumbled sure. Leaf stomped her foot HEY! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF THANK YOU! red will be escorting you and that. Is. Final. Red smiled it would be nice to have someone to accompany him. At least for a little while. Leaf sighed at least it's not blue. Leaf quickly regained her spirit IM GONNA BE THE CHAMPION BEFORE RED AND BLUE! And sprinted ahead toward the grass However a hand on her shoulder slowed her down it was red. Let go of me! She said and squirmed free of his grasp What the heck red! She said upset Rushing off will end you up just like last time Red said wisely. Leaf grumbled Fine

They walked in silence untill Leaf got bored Ughugjuh you walk so slow Red! SHHH! He said there was a pidgey she gasped are you gonna catch it? She asked Go Charmander. Red said as he threw out his fire lizard sure just ignore me. Leaf said CHAAAARMANDER! It said intimidatingly Charmander use growl said Red it scared the pidgey and it used gust growl again red said Leaf said what are you doing?! Those attacks aren't doing damage! Quiet Red said harshly Scratch. Charmander jumped in the air and scratched pidgey who then used quick attack it hardly phased Charmander Reds eyes gleamed for a moment then he threw the poke ball at pidgey It shook once Cmon...Leaf was muttering it shook a second time Red just stood in a battle ready position it shook a third time and clicked Red picked up the ball and put it on his belt Wow! Leaf said You used growl and it didn't do as much damage! I thought you were only supposed to attack! Red began quietly let's keep moving.

they continued on their way untill they reached viridian city FREEDOM! She shouted at the top of her lungs. She started to hurry off untill Red said something Hey Leaf. Yeah? She asked He met her gaze Be careful. Leaf said Yeah yeah yeah sure I'll be careful. She said good. red responded and she Ran off to the pokemart and bought a bit of everything and saved none of her money. She went inside the Pokémon center and realized she hadn't battled yet and walked out she set off to viridian forest when she saw Blue Hows it going Green? He said smugly It's Leaf. She Growled Leaf? Blue said That's a weak name! Why...ILL SHOW YOU WEAK GO BULBASAUR! She threw out her Bulbasaur. Bulba! It shouted Blue smirked Go pidgey! He threw out a level 9 pidgey Pidgey use sand attack! Bulbasaur use tackle through the Sand! Leaf grunted Bulbasaur made contact with the Pokémon Pidgey fly up in the air! Blue Barked Pidgey obeyed Bulbasaur use growl! Leaf said Bulbasaur let out a low sound in its throat Okay pidgey keep using gust in the air it can't reach you! Blue put his hands in his pockets As pidgey continuesly peppered Bulbasaur when Bulbasaur collapsed, Leaf too collapsed onto her knees. No...she sorrowfully uttered. Psh you couldn't beat my first Pokémon! Blue said snickering Leaf started shaking My name. Is Leaf Green. And I am the greatest trainer in the world. And future champion of the kanto region. I will have my revenge. I will never ever lose again. Yeah what ever. Blue shrugged. She walked to the Pokémon center saw that it was getting late. Nurse Joy do you know a place I can stay? Nurse joy nodded and said down the hall their are hotel like quarters that all Pokémon centers have. Huh. Leaf said Can I get the keys for one? Of course! Nurse joy responded and gave her a pair of keys. She let her Bulbasaur out and said Get ready Bulbasaur tommorow we're gonna train like you've never trained before! She returned him and took a shower then went to bed.


	2. Viridian forest

Hello this Is Fiery Leaf I'm going to address now that this specific genre of Red and Leaf May be Plentiful but honestly the story of how I wanted to do fan fictions is "Hey I'm gonna make a story"

"Hey what if other people saw the story." Sure having people enjoy my story and review is nice but im in this for fun.

P.S a little birdy told me that my grammar could use some work. I fixed it in this chapter thank you for reviewing.

Leaf awoke well rested and stretched she went out to the route to the Pokémon league Knowing fully well that she couldn't get in without 8 badges. She battled the Pokémon there, her Bulbasaur growing stronger and stronger and having learned Vine whip and leech seed. "Alright Bulbasaur!" She praised. "That was a good training session!" But it's lonely out here on your own...She thought. "At this rate we'll be strong enough to beat Blue!" Leaf told her plant dinosaur. "Now we should probably-Leaf started promptly. "Bulbasaur!" Warned her partner. Leaf turned around to see an angry nidoran Female, bristling in fury. "Bulbasaur Use leech seed!" She shouted immediately Bulbasaur fired three seeds off of the bulb in its back that planted themselves onto Nidoran's back. Nidoran charged at the two with Tackle. Both Leaf and Bulbasaur dodge out of the way of "Growl!" Leaf blurted. Bulbasaur let a low sound drift from her throat, which scared Nidoran. it took a step back defensively. "Nows our chance Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" Bulbasaur Charged forward and slammed into the poison type as it toppled over. Leaf Smiled a wide grin, as she let a poke ball soar towards Nidoran. it shook once. Leaf held her breath praying that It would stay in. Red walked by, and stopped to watch. The ball shook a second time. "Dont relax yet Bulbasaur!" Leaf reminded Bulbasaur. Suddenly the ball combusted and Nidoran stood With a petrified stare of pure rage Bulbasaur stall it out! She ordered Bulbasaur circled nidoran evasively. The leech seed kicked in making Nidoran wince in pain. Leaf threw another poke ball At full force at Nidoran.The ball shook once "Cmon, Cmon." Leaf muttered it shook again "Bulba-saur..." spat Bulbasaur threatingly to the ball. The ball shook again As Leaf held her breath. It finally shook a third time. It clicked."YES!" WHOOHOO!" Leaf bellowed victoriously, as she tossed her hat into the air. "I did it, I did it!" She sung, while doing a kind of a dance. Red blinked. Then Leaf noticed he had been there after she finished celebrating. She blushed in embarrassment, but quickly recovered. "Red did you see that?!" Leaf asked urgently. Did you see how smart I was during the battle?" She questioned not giving Red time to respond. "My Bulbasaur is so strong I bet she could take on the elite four right now!" "Bulba Bulba!" Bulbasaur agreed. "I saw after you threw the first poke ball." (At least I think it was the first) Red informed. "Oh." Leaf replied, disappointed. Red yawned. "You sure do talk a lot for someone who wanted to journey alone." He remarked. "Oh yeah Red about that, I was thinking while I was training with Bulbasaur how Lonley it was training on your own so i want to ask...Do you wanna come with me on my journey?!" Leaf asked enthusiastically. Red thought for a while. "Sure." Red agreed. "it's not like I'm gonna be champion before blue anyway." Leaf flared her nostrils "Blue will NEVER become champion!" "not on my watch!" Leaf vowed. Red chuckled. "okay." The two went to the Pokémon center. Leaf started toward Viridian forest. "Wow!" Leaf marveled as they entered. "This place is HUGE!" "Yo!" Proclaimed a voice Red and Leaf turned their heads. "You can't Jam out if your a Pokémon trainer!" A bug catcher, how fickle a bug catcher would be in a Forrest full of bugs. "Go Weedle!" The kid said. Leaf readied her Pokémon but Red stepped. "in Let me handle this one." He insisted "Go Charmander." "CHAAAAARMANDER!" The flaming lizard shouted. Weedle use stri-began the bug catcher. No Weedle Red interrupted. "Don't move." Commanded Red. Weedle seemed confused. "Charmander ember." The burst of heat knocked out Weedle effortlessly. "Hey!" Exclaimed the bug catcher. "That's Cheatin'!" "You need to discipline your Pokémon." Red advised ignoring the bug catchers words that were prior to his own. and strutted off. (after returning Charmander.) Leaf's expression was worth a million dollars, just pure gold. "How-HOW-what-I...What just happened is beyond words really how did yo-"Red slapped a hand on her mouth as he pointed to a yellow rodent ahead. "Go Charmander" Red whispered. the pikachu barley had time to react. "Charmander, smokescreen" Red demanded. Charmander coughed up a cloud of smoke. "Charmander...Char Char..." Charmander threatened. Scary Face Red continued. The pikachu was backed up against a tree, terrified. "Ember." Red quietly ordered the pikachu released a wild thunder shock in panic it missed. "Finish this with scratch." Red growled. Pikachu squirmed in pain. Red chucked a poke ball at pikachu it shook three times barley struggling. "gotcha." Red remarked plainly. "That was an amazing strategy!" Leaf praised. "You gotta teach me some of your tricks!" She begged. "Someday." Red promised. they continued with not much excitement or climax. Their Pokémon leveled up, Nidoran learned horn attack, and other than that nothing much happened. Red looked at the sky "it's getting dark." "We should camp out here." He observed. Leaf groaned. "Noooo we can keep going!" "PLEASE?" "No." Red put coldly. "Safety is more important than becoming champion." "Fine." Leaf pouted "I'll gather some sticks and leaves for a fire." Red offered. "You make yourself comfortable" Leaf nodded, then looked up at the sky with Bulbasaur next to her while waiting on red She sighed as she saw the constalation for a poke ball that's what supposedly was the inspiration for the deseign. "I'm back." Red stated, dropping a pile of twigs inbetween the two of them As he told Charmander to set it alight. They gazed into the fire a while. Red whipped out a granola bar after some time. Leaf saw the bar and looked back into the fire. then her stomach used growl. Leaf blushed she didn't want red thinking she needed his help. so she said something that divided Red's attention from her hunger. "What typing is the next gym?" Leaf asked quietly. "rock." Red replied there was silence Red chuckled What? Leaf asked "It's just the first time there's ever been silence between us since when we were 7." Red muttered nostalgically. Leaf laughed. "When professor oak caught us in viridian city..." Red glanced fondly at Leaf then gazed back into the fire. "Charmander..." Charmander murmured sleepilly "You can go to sleep whenever you want." Red told him "Char Char!" "I don't care where you sleep." Red sighed. "Char-mander!"

"I never said anything even close to that!"Red argued "Char Charmander Char Charmander char!" Mocked Charmander. "Alright back in the ball!" Red instructed as he returned his Pokémon. Leafs mouth was hanging wide open (HE CAN TALK TO POKÉMON?) "Granola bar?" Red asked Leaf glanced at it and took it. "On that note I think I'll go to bed." Leaf said."'Night." Red said idly. Leaf yawned. "Good night, Red


	3. Viridian Forest Part 2

This probably isn't my finest chapter but some chapters just have to be stepping stones don't they? Anyway thanks for the tips on separating text.

Leaf...Hey Leaf wake up...Green get up." A male voice prodded.

"It's Leaf!" Leaf complained. "and gimme 5 more minutes!"

"Leaf come on we don't have all day." The voice growled.

Leaf groaned "Mom just a bit longer!" The voice sighed, giving up. Thankfully Leaf came to a painful moment later.

"Finally up sleeping beauty?" Red asked stretching Obviously ready to get moving. "Mmmmhmmm..." Leaf muttered. "I am a beauty aren't I?" Leaf teased her brain starting to function again. Reds face flushed faintly.

"Pika!" Reds newly caught Pokémon pointed out.

"Maybe." Red Replied lazily. Leaf perked up.

"How do you understand Pokémon like that?" Leaf asked in wonder."However you do it, It's amazing!"

"Nice try Leaf." Red recounted. Leaf blinked. "Your serious?" "You can't understand what he just said?" Red asked surprised.

"No! I think you may have a gift of some kind!" Leaf realized.

Red hesitated. "I think your playing a joke on me." He yawned.

"I'm Not!" I swear I'm not!" Leaf promised laughing. Red smiled, he had grown more attached to Leaf even though they had only been traveling together for a day. He hauled his bag onto his back.

"let's keep moving." Red voiced responsibility.

"Don't you think this place is like a maze?Leaf asked randomly, excitement in her tone. Red glanced around "Yeah...Where are we anyway?"

Leaf gasped suddenly, ignoring Red. "Look!" She squealed as a yellow centipede attempted to climb up a tree. "Nidoran can you handle this one?" Leaf asked looking over at her Pokémon.

"Nido!"

Nidoran agreed chivalrously and stepped in front of the bug. Who cocked his head at the sight of Nidoran. "Nidoran use leer!" Leaf ordered energetically. Nidoran glared at the small bug making him recoil back in fear. "Poison sting while it's still scared!" Leaf blurted. Nidoran shot a thorn of poison toward the opposing Pokémon doing minimal damage. Weedle fired off a string shot at Nidoran "dodge it!" Leaf urgently demanded. Nidoran jumped out of the way, successfully evading the string shot. "Nidoran Horn attack!" Leaf sharply injected. Nidoran charged at the Weedle, who dropped to the ground. "Nidoran stop!" Leaf yelled urgently knowing she had made a mistake. But it was too late Nidoran kept going and weedle skillfully rolled out of the way and tied up Nidoran's feet with string shot. Nidoran tumbled into a Kakuna roughly. It flew into a tree and dropped down. All was silent, until A thump broke the silence. the thumps began to multiply. making Leaf look for the source of the sound, curiosity getting the best of her.

Oh. Red breathed grimly. Leaf turned her head and saw a glowing oval that shaped into a bee slowly. "Run." Red swallowed. Knowing what was about to

"Nidoran return!" Leaf recalled.

The horde of Beedrill gave chase and a throbbing dart of poison shot from one of the beedrills stingers. Leaf looked behind her. She saw a flash of purple she shut her eyes tightly. But the poisonous thorn never hit her. she opened her eyes Red stood, a poisonous purple thorn wedged in his back. The Beedrill didn't move as if they didn't want to further harm them "Red are you okay?"

Leaf asked fear welling up in her stomach

Red let out a brief moan and collapsed onto one knee. "Red?! Are you okay?!" Leaf repeated grabbing his hand. "What do you think?" Red stabbed

harshly.

Red staggered to his feet, or at least tryed to. "Woah, hey your in no condition to walk." Leaf told him grabbing his arm.

"Beedrill?" (Should we get 'em?)one of the Beedrill asked apprehensively

"Beedrill Beedrill!" (We're not after THEM we're after that blue rhino thing!) another reminded the first Beedrill.

"Bee?" (Where is that rhino anyway?) The smallest Beedrill wondered.

Red struggled away from Leaf and pulled his hat out of his eyes. "If you even think about following us I'm going to personally escort you down to hell." Red spat.

Then he turned around and started walking toward pewter city. The Beedrill looked at each other confused. "Drill?" (What did he just say?) one that looked like it had ADHD asked confused.

"Drill Beedrill?" (I think he said "Human human human human human!") The smallest Beedrill chipped in. "Beedrill?"(Should we get 'em?) The first beedrill asked again apprehensively

Drill...(I'm too tired...) One of the biggest

groaned. BEEDRILL! (Your always "too tired"!) The Leading Beedrill shouted.

Bee-drill! (Don't talk to me like that!) the biggest one warned

The Beedrill began bickering over pointless things, this'll probably last a while...

Leaf rushed over to Red to support him, who actually accepted her help. "This poison...is really getting to me..." Red informed through gritted teeth.

"C'mon Red we're almost there." Leaf reassured, hoping that they were almost there.

"There it is!" Leaf exclaimed after a period of time. "Hang in there Red."

"Nurse Joy!" Leaf shouted as she bursted through the door of the Pokémon Center.

Nurse Joy, and her Chancey grabbed Red shortly after his entrance. "We'll be with you shortly" Nurse Joy told Leaf distractedly.

Leaf sat down on a bench and couldn't help but be worried. Red came out a moment later, Leaf stood up surprised. "But...You were just...?!" Leaf began uncertainly.

"Technology is pretty convenient these days Leaf." Red told her, slightly disoriented.

"Um okay." "What now?" Leaf asked, her normal optimistic attitude absent.

"I'm going to the pokemart, then I'm going to sleep."

Red commented exhaustion overtaking him.

"AMEN!" Leaf agreed gaining a little bit of her old spirit back.

And so they both dragged themselves to the Pokemart, And back to the Pokémon center to go to sleep.

Leaf lay in bed gazing at the ceiling Red had saved her life that day. He risked his life for hers...How was she supposed to repay that? She didn't have enough money for anything amazing and nothing in her possession would be of value to Red. What was something Red liked? He loved Pokémon...but she couldn't just give him a Pokémon. He loved his family. But how would she transfer that to a gift? He loved cerulean ice cream but that seemed insignificant. "How will I repay Red, Bulbasaur?" Leaf asked her Pokémon absentmindedly. Red didn't really like much else. So what would she get him? And then it hit her. She knew exactly what she would


	4. The Gift

9 Days. That's how long it took me to write this just...that's disgraceful. This is probably one of my worst chapters so far and I've rewrote it 3 times, and whatever this is happened to be the most sufficient product. Welp enjoy if it's physically possible for the human body.

Leaf hopped out of bed full of energy. She looked at the clock on the small table next to her, 5:00 AM was what it blared in its bright electronic light. "Perfect." Leaf whispered to herself.

She rushed out the door quietly careful not to awaken Red, dashed across a small thicket of grass, and barged through the Pokemart door. Leaf skidded to a stop next to the arts and crafts section. The young trainer grabbed a roll of materials. She sauntered briskly to the front desk. "I would like to buy these." Leaf explained shortly.

The cashier put the items in a white sack lazily.

"Have a nice day." The cashier croaked pain clearly in her eyes.

"But-I haven't payed!" Leaf sputtered honestly.

The cashier's agony was searing through her tone "Have a nice day..." She repeated.

Leaf took the sack and walked swiftly out the door, slightly threatened by the cashiers impolite incitement. Leaf slipped back into her living quarters in the Pokémon Center. She then got a sewing machine out of her bag and for the next 2 hours worked on her gift to Red.

Red sat up and stretched after that time making Leaf dive on top of her creation the second she saw him move. Red glanced over at her "Morning Leaf." He yawned still half asleep.

"Morning!" Leaf Replied cheerily.

Red slipped on his jacket and let his black gloves without knuckles cling to his hands.

then he glanced up at Leaf with a observing look. "Your hiding something." Red stated blankly as if he had psychic ability's.

"What?!" "That's crazy!" Leaf assured Red nervously.

"Tell me." Red ordered firmly.

Leaf cleared her throat thinking fast. "Well its kind of...personal." Leaf lied doing what she imagined to be an embarrassed motion with her hands.

Red was silent, then he shrugged. "Okay." He conceded

It took every ounce of willpower for Leaf not to exhale a sigh of pure relief. Red dawned his hat. "We need should train for the upcoming gym." He continued. Leaf nodded. "Yeah..." She agreed reluctantly she REALLY wanted to see Reds face when she gave him the gift.

"Unless you think your...project is more important." Red waned hearing her disappointment.

Leaf gazed up at Red and grinned. "Thanks Red You won't regret this!" She assured him joyfully.

"Be careful." Red told Leaf seriously.

Leaf found it strange that Red was telling her to be careful from the safest place possible, but she nodded anyway.

Red reluctantly walked out the door, looking back at Leaf numerous times. Leaf rubbed her hands together like she was an evil genius. "Better get to work then huh Bulbasaur?" She muttered rhetorically.

Red strolled through an area full of wild Pokémon and Trainers south of the Pokémon Center. A Weedle hopped out of the thickets, and shot a poisonous thorn at Red. "Pidgey, Gust." Red ordered immediately, Learning from his previous run in with the Beedrill.

The thorn melted away at the powerful gust of wind Pidgey concocted. The wind traveled through the poisonous thorn and buffeted Weedle around like a feather in a hurricane. The bug Pokémon collapsed, defeated. "Nice work Pidgey." Red praised briefly before returning his Pokémon.

Red turned and two tall trainers bullying around a girl that looked about Red's age caught his eye. "I beat you in a battle." One of them stated rudely.

"That means you gotta pay up!" The other slightly fatter one sneered. "Can ya get that through your skull?" He asked intimidatingly.

"Please!" The girl pleaded "I don't have any money I can't pay you!" she explained fearing the worst

. "Well I guess we'll just have to knock it outta ya then!" The tall one laughed, grabbing the girl by the shirt.

Red walked over calmly and tapped on the taller mans shoulder. He let go of the girls shirt. "What do want kid?" The man asked gruffly.

"I don't like it when there are...people that don't respect boundary's, around me." Red remarked calmly. The two men looked at each other and started laughing hysterically. "You think you can beat us" The taller one choked.

"If I have to." Red voiced sharply.

"When we beat you, you gonna owe us money too!" The fat man blundered.

Red grabbed a poke ball. "Or you could start running now." He threatened.

"Your just a kid get outta here before we have to hurt you." The fat man scoffed. "Sir, I really should have paid them." The girl spoke up timidly.

"And if I can't then they have every right to...hurt me" she added uncertainly. Red look back at the girl like she was crazy. She wore a beige hat similar to a bug catchers, and a tunic of similar color. She had a black belt established around her waist as well as dark colored hiking boots, and to top it all off She had golden hair flowing gently into the beam of her auburn eyes. "The girl is right." The tall man sneered. "If you don't get out of our way we're gonna have to hurt you too!"He continued.

"Go Pidgey." Red sighed, defeated.

Red half-heartedly tossed his companion onto the field of battle. "You don't know who your dealing with kid, final warning."

The tall man threatened letting a low growl grope out his throat.

Red didn't respond he just kept an icy gaze fixated on the two men. The tall man shook his head. "Go Onix!" He exclaimed furiously.

"Go Koffing!" The fat man boomed.

"Onix Use slam!" The tall man ordered

The giant rock snake came plummeting after Red's Pokémon. "Dodge." Red uttered his voice devoid of all emotion.

His Pidgey darted out of the way. allowing Onix to crash into the ground. "Koffing poison gas!" The fat man ordered. "Pidgey Use gust to blow the gas into Onix." Red countered. Pidgey circled the gas and blew it into Onix. The rock creature groaned. "Quick attack on Onix." Red continued sharply. Pidgey shot past Onix, who had withdrawn itself back to its original position. "Koffing sludge!" The fat man ordered jabbing his finger at the agile bird. The attack made contact with Pidgey and the acid started to sink into its feathers. "Rock tomb Onix!" The tall man shouted, cockiness developing in his tone as Onix charged after Pidgey floating rocks ready to crush its opponent. "Sand attack." Red recounted calmly. Pidgey swooped close to the ground and dragged sand into the attacking Onix's eyes. The levitating rocks around Onix started hurtling toward the ground beneath it as well as an unsuspecting Koffing. Onix recoiled from the poison briefly after its failed assault, and collapsed on top of Koffing. The two men stood in wonder, as if they couldn't believe they had lost to a 13 year old kid. "How about you leave this girl alone now." Red sighed tired of fighting.

The two men turned away spitefully, cursing about Red under their breaths. Red looked at the girl behind him who was gazing awestruck at Red. "Thank you...so much sir!" The girl swallowed disbelief written all over her face.

Red didn't respond. He had never been good at talking to people outside of pallet town. Especially people around his age. So Red's conclusion was to walk away without a word. "WAIT!" The girl shouted, afraid Red would leave.

Red turned his head curtly. "Um I'm yellow..." she added timidly. "Red." Red replied.

"Nice to meet you, Yellow." Red continued politely, proceeding to stroll back to the Pokémon center.

"Done!" Leaf blurted to herself.

She layed her gaze proudly upon her creation, then proceeded to stuff it into a box. Leaf slipped on her black gloves without knuckles and planted her hat comfortably onto her head. Excitement overtook her. She was ready to see what her journey had in store for her that day. (other than Red's reaction to her gift of course.) Leaf almost ran into the automatic doors on her way out the Pokémon center. She glanced around, clear sky's, blooming flowers, it was a perfect day! Leaf's face lit up when she saw Red. She sprinted over to him, a giant smile spread across her face. Red saw Leaf and noticed her expression. "What's That look for?" Red asked cautiously.

Leaf cleared her throat. "I thought I would thank you for saving me from the beedrill, so I got you a gift!"

She explained politely. "Really?" Red asked nonchalantly.

Leaf handed the box she had been carrying, to Red. Who grabbed the box and pried it open. A spherical object rested in the center of it Red reached into the box and yanked the object out curiously. It was a hat. A red and white hat with a red arch on it. Red was completely expressionless. Which struck a cord with Leaf's nerves. "Do you like it?" She asked hopefully.

Red was quiet. "It's like yours." He muttered finally.

"So you...don't like it?" Leaf concluded crestfallen.

"No, I love it." Red told her clearly lost in thought.

"Tell me the truth Fires." Leaf demanded losing her patience.

Red placed the hat on his head. It felt lighter then the previous hat and fit snuggly onto Red's head. "I need to have it on in a battle to know for sure." Red smirked knowing what Leaf would say next.

A creeping excitement was inching up Leaf's spine. "I'll Battle you then." Leaf recited dramatically her aggravation deceased.

Red grasped a pokeball. "Let's get started then." He growled competitively.


	5. Battle Of Pallet Towns Finest

Hello it's me again. I've decided to take it easy on the writing. So don't expect much. Also I'm not quite sure if this story is actually considered GOOD so I'm going to take to my reviewers to learn. Personally I think this story has potential but is currently a disaster. Maybe when authors look at their own work it's worse. I'm not entirely sure. Anyway thanks in advance for reviewing.

The sky was clear however the wind was howling. Leaf and Red stood opposite each other, tension in the air. Leaf then smirked competitively. "Red do you really think you can beat me, because you aren't exactly as good as me." She lashed deviously.

Red didn't react to Leaf's little joke. He just stood there. Deathly quiet. Not a sliver of joy in his eyes. They were soulless and empty. Leaf ignored all this and let her mind flash one thing above all others.

You are challenged by PKMN Trainer Red!

Leaf fidgeted eagerly until she couldn't hold it back. "C'mon Nidoran!" She bursted, a fiery excitement bubbling within.

"Go Pikachu." Red uttered sharply the cold wind around him, stinging his flesh inciting an aura of focus.

Leaf's Nidoran and Red's Pikachu circling one another, the clamp of there feet against the ground creating a orchestra between it and the howling wind. "Quick attack!" Red breathed suddenly, catching Leaf and Nidoran off guard. "Thunder shock." Red continued cunning in his tone.

Pikachu launched lightning from his cheeks toward Nidoran. Leaf didn't fall victim for Red's honeyed speech this time. "Nidoran, Dodge it!" She reacted.

Nidoran kicked off the gravel roads of Pewter city, barley removing from the path of Pikachu's assault. "Pikachu get to a vantage point." Red recovered timely. Pikachu started towards a hill his feet flying behind him.

"Block Pikachu's path!" Leaf strategized quickly.

Nidoran executed a perfect slide into Pikachu's path. "Pikachu quick attack to push through Nidoran." Red conjured desperately having run out of ideas to counteract Leaf's plans.

Pikachu lunged forward at rapid pace in attempt to knock Nidoran astray. "Horn attack!" Leaf huffed smugly, satisfied at her plan working.

Nidoran interupted Pikachu's momentum by thrusting out its horn, lifting up pikachu by the scruff of its neck. "Throw him into that tree!" Leaf injected urgently.

Nidoran flung pikachu into an old and sturdy tree. "Pikachu tail whip against the tree." Red ordered coldly.

Pikachu recovered its balance and slammed its tail against the tree which propelled him toward Nidoran. "Double kick Nidoran!" Leaf growled, frustrated that Red recovered so easily.

"Thunder shock." Red recounted defensively in unison with Leaf.

Nidoran twisted around and let one of its feet fly, connecting with the air-born Pikachu. Nidoran immediately followed up with a second kick twice as vicious as the last. The moment it connected however Pikachu channeled the electricity through its cheeks to Nidoran. Pikachu flew up into the air then tumbled into the dirt before coming to a halt without moving. Nidoran took a similar amount of damage. "Pikachu get up." Red demanded quietly.

Pikachu lie still it's only movements being it's slow breathing. "Alright Nidoran Good job!" Leaf celebrated.

She looked over at Red who's expression had evaporated. "thats enough, come back." Red growled to his Pikachu. "Charmander Go." He breathed, determined to win. The fire lizard emerged from the ball eyes ablaze. "CHHHAAAAAAAAAARMANDER!" He exclaimed battle-ready.

Leaf was slightly intimidated by the creature's battlecry but she shook away any doubt from her mind's gutters. "Nidoran use horn attack!" Leaf blurted fiercely.

The white creature charged forward with its horn ahead of everything else. "Charmander set its path on fire with ember." Red defended curtly.

Charmander set fire to a dry patch of tall grass in front of the lunging Nidoran. Who charged straight through it, only to come out with a violent burn. "Nidoran Poison sting!" Leaf summoned desperately praying it would poison Charmander.

"Charmander block it with scratch." Red strategized tightly keeping his guard raised.

Nidoran fired a dart of poison at the fire lizard dynamically. Charmander however, swiped it out of sight with a metallic zing. "Metal claw!" Red thought, satisfied. and his satisfaction was soon to increase because the burn from Charmander's assault took effect, and the poisonous white Pokémon collapsed.

Good job Nidoran..." Leaf whispered focus over taking her.

She glanced around trying to grasp a new strategy, and what do you know. A crowd of people had gathered around to watch the on going battle. "One on one then huh?" Leaf challenged excitedly.

Red nodded competitively his gaze held on the battle. "Just a little more, Hang in there Bulbasaur!" Leaf yelled intimidatingly.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur shouted her docile nature absent.

"Charmander smokescreen." Red began, planning something elaborate.

"Bulbasaur stay away from the smoke!" Leaf prioritized safely.

Bulbasaur started toward safety only to be interrupted by a satisfied chuckle from Red. "What's so funny?!" Leaf asked aggressively knowing she had walked into a trap. "Charmander Use smokescreen." He continued ignoring Leaf. and the smoke further engulfed Bulbasaur. "He seems less uptight now." Leaf observed inaudibly.

"What's with the loss of intensity?" Leaf asked cautiously watching Bulbasaur to make sure Charmander didn't attack suddenly. "I've already won Leaf." Red informed an almost smug look formed on his face.

Leaf was honestly scared Red was never smug unless you were absolutely screwed. "Bulbasaur poison powder!" Leaf ordered suddenly.

"Charge through it, and use scratch." Red ordered densely his focus resettling.

Bulbasaur aviated a powdery purple substance into the air. To which Charmander charged right through and cut across Bulbasaur sharply. However Charmander flowed purple afterward. "End this quick Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" Leaf blurted impatiently her hot-headed nature starting to show.

Bulbasaur lunged at Charmander but missed and fell onto the ground thanks to the smoke. "Pin her down Charmander." Red exhaled suppressing his satisfaction.

"Bulbasaur get out of there, poison powder!" Leaf yelled desperately.

But it was useless. "Ember." Red finished a serious look on his face after seeing the grief on Leaf's.

Bulbasaur fell limp at the intense heat of the point blank super effective attack. Everyone was deathly quiet. "Return." Leaf croaked dully.

She suddenly ran off bitterness on her expression. embarrassed to have lost in front of all those people. Red sighed. There was no stopping her when she was angry or when she had made up her mind on anything for that matter. Leaf sat on a concrete ledge and stared at the Now starry sky. She scoffed and took a pair of earbuds that were plugged into an iPod from her bag and plugged them into her ears. There was no music but it blocked out her unhappy thoughts. she heard footsteps behind her however because they were for music not blocking out thoughts. "Hey." a brisk voice huffed.

Leaf turned her head it was Red the LAST person she wanted to see. Leaf didn't respond to Red's greeting she turned away with her arms crossed. Red sat down next to Leaf silently. Leaf took the earbuds out and glared at Red. "What?" She spat unpleasantly.

Red was silent. What was he supposed to say? Red just glanced up at her with a friendly (and slightly uncertain) gleam in his eyes. Suddenly Leaf felt guilt wash over her like a wave on the beach. "I'm sorry Red I overreacted..." Leaf submitted sadly. Truly feeling horrible for embarrassing Red like that.

"No it's fine I would've done the same thing." Red comforted.

"Really?" Leaf asked curiously.

"No." Red joked in a witty manner.

Leaf laughed hysterically until silence overtook the area. Leaf layed her head up against Red. Who's face flushed lightly. But there was a smirk plastered on it anyway.


End file.
